


Flirt with a Glitch

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: A new member enters Bery's crew. And he flirts with the first mate. Pretty simple.





	Flirt with a Glitch

Claude beamed up to ship alongside his newest leader. A young, energetic, determined, Novakid named Bery. She was fine, he guessed. The only go thing about her was she wasn't that clueless like the rest of her people. So, she was ok in his eyes. Still, he wished she was would stop trying to pat his bald head.

Once they were on the ship, Bery dashed straight to the pilot area to the ship. He rolled his eyes as he watch her stumble and nearly fall on her face. Only to get an annoyed monotone quip from the ship's A.I. Which earned the A.I's control panel a punch from the captain. After that, the A.I looked at his direction. The A.I raised an digital eyebrow at him.

" Captain Bery, who is that man?" the monotone voiced A.I asked, looking near the pilot chair.

" Oh, him? He's Claude, a reformed criminal I got. Just add all his info into your data-base thingie, and we'll be good." Bery said, waving the A.I off.

The A.I huffed and the screen froze, with the A.I's face replaced with a book and pencil. " Claude, please proceed to input your data on the panel so I can save it to the ship's date-base." S.A.I.L said.

After inputting, basically his life, in the ship's panel. S.A.I.L, turn himself off. Bery explained to him that S.A.I.L was most likely archiving the data or looking over any ship problems to report to the ship's mechanic or Penguin Pete at the Outpost. She also explained that he now had free access to all of the ship, expect the Captain's quarters. With that, she beamed down to a her home-base planet. As soon as she left, Claude was suddenly tackled by the ship's tailor.

" Hiya new member, I'm Katsu. I'm the ship's main and, only so far, tailor. I mostly do mending on the crew members' uniforms. " the hyper Hylotl said, hugging the poor human around the neck.

" Hi" was Claude got out to say.

Thankful the Hylotl let go off him pretty soon, only to chew out another member. "GOLDMARCH! What have I told you about staining your uniform with liquid erchius, that stuff is hard to get out! Plus, I recently just mended your uniform!"

Claude looked to see a green and orange highlighted Glitch covered in purple stains, holding a wrench, staring at the Hylotl.

" Confused. Why are you yelling, Katsu? They are just clothes." the Glitch's robotic yet human voice rang out.

Katsu stomped his foot. " CLOTHES THAT HARD TO MEND!" The Hylotl facepalmed. " I'll send a request to the captain for to get stain removal when she goes to the outpost again." With that, Katsu left the main area of the ship, heading off to who knows where. 

Claude looked back at Goldmarch, who was wiping what looked to be more of that erchius liquid Katsu was yelling at him for. " So your name's Goldmarch?" Claude finally said to break the silence. " Agreement. Yes, I am Goldmarch, the ship's main mechanic and captain's first mate," Goldmarch, putting away the piece of cloth he was using to wipe his face. " Confused. Who are you?" " Me? I'm Claude. Former bandit leader." Claude answered. Goldmarch nodded. 

" Leaving. I must get back to work." Goldmarch finally said as he turned around, about to head back to the ship's engine room. " I might pay you a visit, after all, it would be such a shame to leave a good looking Glitch as yourself alone." Claude said, leaning against the ship's wall. The Glitch looked at him. Only for it to finally hit him. " Surprised. Really?" Claude nodded. "Yea, really. " Goldmarch avoid his eyes, rubbing at his arm nervously. Claude raised an eyebrow as he stared at the Glitch. " Flirt. It can get lonely in the engine room, so I wouldn't mind you coming. Maybe you can even visit me, when, I'm not working."

Claude let out a small chuckle and rubbed the Glitch's head. " Sounds like a plan, sweet blots."


End file.
